


Rain

by etches_park



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Rain, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etches_park/pseuds/etches_park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, reflective piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Frank liked the rain. He likes the way that it washes everything away so that everything can start afresh. The shaky chalk hopscotches drawn on the pavement outside would be wiped out, and new ones would spring up in their places; the writing getting more and more dainty as the girls grew up.

Frank knew John hated the rain, and he had good reason to do so. As a fan, the images on the sodden turf would be forever burned in his retinas, but as a lover and a friend, it was the long hours spent just holding John close to him that would haunt Frank.

He tried so hard to make John love the rain again, tried to replace the bad memories with better ones; cuddling up in bed together and staying warm while the rain lashed at the windows like a piece of the outside world trying to burst their little bubble together...but it worked too well.

The rain is still lashing at the windows, but Frank is cold and alone. The skyline through the gaps in the curtains has changed. The rolling green trees of Surrey has been replaced by the concrete jungle of New York. Frank hates the rain now. It reminds him too much of what he no longer has.


End file.
